


Yuri on ice-微光(十四)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-微光(十四)

在過去維克多明明不在的時間也很多，但是勇利卻不曾像現在這樣，一顆心忍不住的掛念著那個人，一直到接近傍晚的時候，看到維克多趕回來的身影，勇利的心這才悄悄的放下。  
而這樣的感覺讓勇利覺得很不好，這種無法掌控自己情緒的情況讓勇利覺得不安，甚至是讓他對自己產生種懦弱的感覺，可是每當看見維克多那關切自己的溫柔模樣，他的心忍不住又軟化了起來。  
「勇利，我有話跟你說。」像是歷經了什麼，維克多身上的大衣上還有一些煙硝的味道，他有些嚴肅的拉著勇利的手坐到了客廳的沙發。  
「怎麼了嗎？是發生什麼事情了？」鮮少看見維克多露出如此凝重的表情，勇利不免有些擔心的問著。  
「等一下…尤里奧會帶人過來…」維克多頓了頓語氣然後看向勇利，似乎是想從勇利的表情裡觀察出什麼，然而卻只得到勇利一臉疑惑催促他說下去的模樣，最後維克多也只能嘆了嘆口氣繼續說道。  
「他會帶克雷爾過來，他本來的安全點已經不能待了。」  
「克雷爾‧楊嗎？」  
「對…是他，這只是暫時的，等找到更好的地點我在…」不等維克多把話說完，勇利便率先的打斷了維克多的話。  
「就讓他待在這裡吧，我們待在同個地點的話維克多你也比較好做事，如果是因為我的關係要再轉移他的話，那就不用了，但如果是維克多你自己有其它考量，那你想怎麼做都可以。」看得出維克多眼裡的擔心，勇利平淡的說著，說實在話對於克雷爾勇利並沒有什麼感覺，不過同樣是Omega的身分也許會讓勇利對於他有些關懷，但是再多的什麼就沒有了。  
關於他自己跟維克多，雖然他們的關係已經無法用簡單的方式來做說明了，但是勇利並不覺得，他需要對一個曾經想躺在維克多床上的人感到不愉悅，他甚至連自己該怎麼定義自己跟維克多的關係都還沒有個答案，又怎麼會去在乎其它人呢？

看向勇利，維克多再次確認勇利的臉上的確沒有任何生氣的模樣之後，這才鬆了一口氣，與此同時維克多的嘴角也忍不住的勾起了愛心的模樣，然後一把的抱了上去。  
「放手，維克…多，你在幹嗎？」  
像是被維克多突如其來的舉動給嚇到一般，勇利紅著臉掙扎了起來，但是因為力氣上的差異，再加上勇利也不可能真的揍維克多一拳讓他放開自己，最後勇利只能紅著臉敗陣了下來，對於維克多突然像發瘋一樣抱住他的舉動，勇利只覺得他真的完全搞不懂維克多的思想套路。  
然而勇利不知道的是，他都還沒釐清自己的思緒時，維克多卻已經當作勇利是因為在擔心自己而說出這樣的話，這讓維克多怎麼能不感到開心？  
然而這份溫馨卻也只到客廳外邊的長廊傳來了細碎的腳步聲為止，這時維克多默默的放開了勇利，改靜坐在勇利的身邊，那一瞬間維克多臉上的笑意全失，周身還帶著一股讓人難以靠近的冰冷，這樣的維克多，是勇利從沒有見過的，那種拒人於千里之外的態度，與平時他所見的維克多相差太遠。  
隨著腳步聲越來越近，從入口拐進客廳內的一群身影當中，可以看見尤里正帶著一個十分接近亞裔面容的青年走了進來，在看向對方的瞬間，勇利便很確定對方就是克雷爾‧楊。  
與此同時，克雷爾也瞪大了眼睛看著勇利，張了張嘴像是想說些什麼最後卻又什麼也沒說的垂下了目光，在視線落入地面以前克雷爾瞄了一下維克多一眼，隨後就安靜的低下頭去。  
「帶他去他的房間。」然而維克多卻只在看了克雷爾一眼後就對著尤里這麼說道。  
「我知道，店長他還好嗎？」尤里有些不耐煩的問著，一臉這種事情還需要你吩咐我的表情嗎。  
「雖然受了重傷但人還算沒事，休養一陣子就可以了。」  
「是嘛…那就好。」在說這句話的時候，尤里也看了一下勇利，似乎是在觀察著勇利的臉上反應，在對方的身上沒有看到任何不妥的地方後，尤里便帶著克雷爾前往地下室的入口。  
然而當克雷爾從勇利面前走過時，在那一瞬間克雷爾聞到了一股淡淡的訊息素味道，那是被Alpha所標記過的味道，其實早在一開始接近客廳的時候，克雷爾就有注意到到勇利微微攏起的小腹，所以當勇利的訊息素裡夾雜著Alpha的氣息飄散時，克雷爾並不驚訝，而讓他驚訝的是那個標記勇利的Alpha，很明顯的跟標記自己的是不同人。  
這是怎麼一回是？  
猛然的轉過身去，就在克雷爾打算衝回勇利的面前再次確認的時候，一旁的護衛倒是快了一步把克雷爾給拉住。  
「不…等等…我有話…」  
這時走在前方的尤里停下了腳步看了看克雷爾一眼，眼神銳利的盯著護衛說了一句帶走之後，克雷爾就被半拖半拉的給拉走了，即使被拉離客廳，勇利似乎隱約的還能聽到見克雷爾掙扎的喊聲。  
在克雷爾察覺到勇利身上訊息素的時候，勇利卻早在克雷爾踏進客廳時就聞到了克雷爾身上的味道，克雷爾肚子裡的孩子是捷金斯的，這是勇利稍早就知道的事情，而自己肚子裡的是維克多的孩子，所以對勇利來說，彼此身上沾著不同的Alpha味道是很正常的，但是克雷爾卻不這麼想了。  
不過因為勇利的訊息素味道本身就很淡薄，在加上懷孕的影響讓他訊息素的味道更趨近於沒有，但是最近不知道是不是待在維克多身邊受到了影響，味道似乎比之前還要更明顯一些，不過卻也還是要靠的很近時才能聞的出來，這也是為什麼克雷爾在經過勇利身邊後才察覺到這件事情，雖然勇利並不知道克雷爾剛剛想說的話是什麼，不過根據剛才克雷爾驚訝的態度，勇利也能夠猜的出一二。  
「克雷爾不知道他肚子裡的孩子是誰的？」雖然是帶著問句問的，但是勇利的表情卻是一臉很肯定的模樣。  
「對，他不知道。」  
「他以為孩子是你的？」  
「是的。」  
「那你打算什麼時候跟他說？」  
「我還沒這個打算，不過這一下子他自己應該也猜的到一些，勇利會覺得我這樣做很過份嗎？」  
看著維克多，勇利搖了搖頭說道：  
「不，我之前就說過了，當他抱著那樣的心思來到你的身邊時，就應該要想到會有這樣的後果。」  
人的心是自私的，對勇利來說，克雷爾對於他並沒有什太大麼意義，也許他會同情他並且為他的遭遇感到惋惜，可是他並不會因此認為維克多有做錯了什麼，因為如果他是維克多的話也許他也會做出一樣的事情來。

 

「拜託，在讓我確認一下。」被拉進房間裡的克雷爾不斷的抓住尤里說道，那張慘白的臉更顯得哀戚。  
「就算再去確認一次答案也不會改變，你剛才已經感受到了不是？」扳開了克雷爾的雙手，尤里向後退了一步，與克雷爾拉出了一步的距離。  
「可是…我…」  
「克雷爾不要再讓我說一次，你再去一次答案也不會改變。」  
被尤里這麼一吼，克雷爾有些無助的攤坐在地上，他看向尤里的臉有些茫然。  
「那…那個孩子是誰的…？」  
面對克雷爾空洞般的眼神跟問題，尤里瞬間不知道該說些什麼，他看了看克雷爾最後只吐了一句你好好休息後就離開了。  
關於勇利，克雷爾是知道的，他也曾經聽說過一些勇利跟維克多之間的事情，就是因為勇利跟維克多的關係不太一般了，所以他才會被選中然後安排在維克多的身邊，看著自己雖然退色但是還沾染著一點黑色的染髮，克雷爾只覺得自己很想哭。  
他雖然有著很重的亞裔血統，但是他的髮色卻是褐色的，而在那晚的前幾天他為了迎合維克多的喜好而特地去改變了髮色，只為了更從某人身上搶走維克多的關注，曾經他以為自己是成功的，就算他後來發現自己失敗了，但是至少他覺的自己還有這個孩子可以依靠，但是現在克雷爾是真心覺得害怕了。  
維克多對勇利有怎樣的特殊情感，雖然克雷爾跟勇利的接觸很少，但是在那少數幾次所的看見的他們互動的畫面，克雷爾就很明白，雖然在得知勇利落海的時候，擁有這樣想也許很過分，但是在克雷爾的心裡，的確曾經產生了他是否就此能夠獨佔維克多的想法。  
雖然這樣的想法在最後卻在前些日子被維克多的態度給摧毀的消失殆盡了，但是當克雷爾看到勇利的時候，說不震驚那是不可能的，而且在發覺勇利是在懷孕的狀態，並且標記勇利的人跟自己不是同一個人的時候，克雷爾開始感到驚慌。  
以維克多的個性來說，他很難想像維克多會讓其他人來標記勇利，除非是在勇利落海之後曾發生了什麼維克多無法控制的事情，不然克雷爾真的無法想像維克多會讓這樣的事情發生。  
如果說克雷爾知道勇利的真實身分，也許他會覺得勇利肚子裡的孩子是別人的血脈，但是常時間被囚禁的克雷爾，連勇利落海的事情也只是在某次的巧合下聽見的，所以對於勇利跟維克多實際上發生了什麼事情，還有他們之間的關係變化並不是這麼的清楚。  
在這樣的少量的線索之下，也許克雷爾更貼近了事實的真相，比起勇利是被別人給標記的，自己是被維克多以外的人標記的可能性還比較大。  
想到這裡，克雷爾的冷汗直流，蒼白的臉色更加的失去了生氣，他呆坐在地上茫然的看著地板想著，所以這是維克多感覺一點都不在乎他肚子裡孩子健康的原因嗎？  
在他的感覺裡，只要這個孩子能活下來，維克多對他肚子裡的孩子可以說是一點情感也沒有，就算再怎麼討厭自己，一般來說對自己的血脈多少都會關心才對，但是他在維克多身上卻從來都沒有感受過這一點。  
如果真的是這樣的話，那麼這個孩子是誰的？  
自己又該怎麼辦才好呢？  
那一瞬間克雷爾覺得自己落入了一個黑暗之中，一個看不到希望的道路，如果他沒有來到維克多的身邊，沒有那些奢望的話，是不是他還可以待在某個Alpha身邊過著安穩的日子？  
自己明明沒有做錯過什麼事情，但是為什麼？為什麼他們都要這樣對待自己？  
想到這裡，克雷爾落下了眼淚，這些日子來的不安跟委屈似乎也都跟著宣洩了出來，然而越是哭泣也越只是讓克雷爾感受到自己的悲哀而已。

 

雖然對於克雷爾的到來，勇利實質上並沒有覺得哪裡不對，但是又不知道為什麼，他就是稍微有點在乎克雷爾，也許是對他的同情，又或許是因為克雷爾跟自己一樣同是個孕夫，想著自己當初在不知道孩子的父親是誰的時候，心裡曾有過的焦躁，現在的克雷爾的思緒大概比當時的自己還要複雜許多吧。  
畢竟克雷爾要面對的是，自己腹中的孩子可能不是自己以為的那個人，那長久以來克雷爾唯一的信念可能就此被打破，這樣的黑暗到底有多可怕勇利也十分的清楚，這就像是在當年他選擇當上殺手而放棄了正常生活的時候一樣，一片的黑暗。  
「勇利，你在想什麼？」維克多在晚飯過後送勇利回房間時，察覺到勇利似乎有些心不在焉的坐在了床緣，像是在思考著些什麼。  
「在想克雷爾的事情。」勇利淡淡的說著，臉上並沒有過多複雜的表情，但是這樣卻也足夠讓維克多感覺到緊張與不安。  
「勇利，關於克雷爾其實我…」  
「不，我沒有要責怪你的意思，維克多，也沒有在介意克雷爾的存在，只是他讓我想起了一些事情而已。」也許是察覺到維克多急於解釋的模樣，勇利連忙打斷了維克多說道。  
「他讓你想起了什麼？」  
「想起了在醫院的那段日子…還有決定當上殺手的那一天。」  
「勇利…」雖然勇利的表情很淡，但是依舊讓維克多有種心疼的感覺，於是他坐到了勇利的身邊，將人給摟進了懷裡，輕輕的拍打著勇利的背脊，像是要把那些不好的回憶都給阻絕掉似的。  
在這樣的懷抱當中，有種溫暖從勇利的心底竄出，這樣的懷抱過於溫暖到勇利有點無所適從，他不知道自己該不該就這麼沉淪在這樣的懷抱當中，如果一切跟自己所想得不一樣該怎麼辦？  
就算是一切如他所想，但是這一切牽扯的太多，維克多還是那個他任務必需要暗殺的對象，對於自己的組織，勇利還沒有想好自己應該要去怎麼面對。  
就在勇利想要從那個懷抱掙扎出來的時候，一個冷冽帶著雪地冷杉的味道竄了出來，雖然是寒冷的味道勇利卻一點也都不覺得冰冷，反而有一股熱度爬升，瞬間勇利瞪大了眼睛看向了維克多。  
「維克多…你…」  
「我停用了隔絕信息素的藥劑，也差不多是效用停止的時候了。」  
「為什麼…要這麼做？」  
「以前是因為某些因素覺得隔絕比較方便，後來是不想用這樣的方式讓你知道標記你的人就是我，但更多的也許是我還不知道怎麼開口跟你解釋這些事情，還有克雷爾那邊也必須先瞞著才行…但是現在已經沒有必要了，勇利，我不想要再讓你覺得不安，我只想讓你知道，標記你的這個行為並沒有任何的算計，我標記你，只是因為我想標記你。」  
看著那雙無比認真的眼神，勇利只覺得自己軟得一蹋糊塗，他只能呆愣的看著維克多不知道該說什麼才好，他的腦袋已經開始無法思考。

看著那雙帶點霧氣迷濛的黑色雙眼，維克多也聞到了勇利身上淡淡的帶著雨後森林的氣息，那幾乎是沒什麼味道的訊息素但是卻讓維克多難以制拔，比起許多Omega身上會散發出的甜味，維克多更喜歡勇利這種讓人覺得清新的味道，也許是這樣的味道影響，這讓維克多無法制止的吻了下去。  
當兩人雙唇緊貼的瞬間，有一股衝動就在兩人體內炸裂了開來，再也無法克制的維克多緊緊的扣住了勇利的後腦，接著將人給壓在了床上，在舌尖畫過勇利嘴裡的每一吋時，一種無法饜足的感覺更顯現了出來。  
也許這是睽違已久的親密接觸，維克多只覺得還不夠，想要在更觸碰多一些，順著嘴角維克多一路啃到了脖頸，留下了一串串的紅痕。  
「等…等…維克多。」這時勇利發出了如小貓般的聲音，還夾雜著一點抗拒的味到，在勇利的理智裡覺得他們不能夠這樣，但是逐漸升起來的熱度讓他的思考越來越慢，最後像是屈服一般，連反抗的動作都停了下來。  
「不要拒絕我，勇利…」這一句話，維克多說的有些悲傷，他埋在勇利的肩頸聞著那好聞的味道，在Omega線體裡散散出的香氣還有著自己的味道夾雜在其中，維克多覺得自己已經快要無法把持住了。  
也許是信息素的影響，也許是維克多的那一句太讓人不捨，最後勇利像是默許一般緊緊的摟住了維克多，然後露出了長長的一段脖頸。  
在得到有如邀請似的訊號，維克多的嘴唇輕輕的蹭著那塊細緻的皮膚，隨後張了張嘴輕輕的舔吻著，在舌尖畫過那塊敏感的肌膚時，勇利發出了小小的悶哼聲，接著維克多便露出了尖銳的犬齒，狠狠的刺進了勇利的後頸。  
在信息素強勢的進到勇利的體內並且融合的時候，勇利發出了一聲呻吟，身體同時像是有電流通過一般酥麻著，勇利只能緊緊的抓著維克多的後背，像是在大海上漂浮一般緊緊抓著他唯一的浮木。  
溫柔的舔掉了牙印上滲出的血珠，維克多安撫似的再度輕舔了兩下，隨後便將右手從勇利上衣的衣擺給伸了進去，這時在手掌下的肌膚不同於一般的Omega軟嫩的觸感，在細緻中更可以感受到那一條條肌理的脈動，彷彿在說著這樣一具偏清瘦的身軀有著讓人無法忽視的爆發力。  
這就是他的勇利，帶著堅毅的特質，也是勇利最吸引維克多的地方，隨著手掌的劃過，在維克多的手掌摸到小腹攏起的部位時，一股前所未有的滿足感染了上來，在這身體裡面，正孕育著他們的孩子，那個有著他跟勇利血脈的孩子。  
這時候維克多才能感受到，這裡就是他唯一的歸屬。

再度的吻上勇利的雙唇，像是要把這些情感都宣洩出來似的，這個吻來的強烈又深層，同時維克多的左手也不清閒的隨著右手的動作把勇利的上衣給捲了上去，一直到整個胸口大開冰冷的空氣接觸到肌膚為止。  
半坐起身子，維克多的眼神暗了暗，雙眼直盯著勇利胸前的小點，在孕期的影響之下，以往平坦的胸口倒是厚實了一些，雖然不去觸碰的話會讓人有種厚實胸膛的誤會，但是在手掌揉捏時傳來的柔嫩觸感很明顯的就不是這麼一回事。  
也許是對自己的身體變化感到害羞，勇利紅著臉拉著衣襬想把衣服給拉下去的時候，維克多卻早他一步動作制止著，順帶的把那個可憐的上衣從勇利的身上給完全剝除。  
「維…維克多！」像是有點憤恨的勇利喊了一聲，但是那帶著水氣的雙眼卻一點威脅力也沒有。  
「我覺得很性感。」似乎是瞭解勇利的害羞，維克多笑著說道，那雙手也毫不留情的在勇利胸口揉捏著，甚至將突起的小點壓在指腹下輕輕的揉著，當這個舉動一做起來，勇利的腰肢瞬間就軟了下去，細麻的刺激感讓他的胸口傳來了一股脹痛的感覺。  
「在過幾週這裡應該就會產乳了，現在好像還不行。」像是要確認一般，維克多低下頭去吻住了乳尖做出了類似吸吮的動作，而這樣的行為同時讓勇利羞的可以，他推了推維克多的肩膀，想把人從他胸口推開，無奈兩人的力氣根本不在同一個水平，只能任由維克多在他的胸前肆虐，那令人害羞有如吞嚥一般的吸吮聲，夾雜著勇利細細的喊聲，這讓整個室內曖昧的可以。  
就在維克多還在持續的在勇利胸前努力的同時，他的雙手卻早就來到了勇利的褲頭，他輕輕的解開了鈕扣拉下了拉鍊，隔著內褲就在勇利的性器上搓揉撩撥著，這時布料的質感帶起了一種特別的刺激感，沙沙的觸感有點像是搔癢一般，這讓勇利有些忍不住的扭動了起來。  
這時維克多為了不讓勇利掙扎，他先是用右手扣住了勇利的腰肢，左手則是整個覆蓋了上去，順著內褲鼓起來的弧度刻畫輕揉，接著毫不意外的，在得到身下人的一身顫抖呻吟之後，整個內褲便緊繃了起來，甚至在那頂端還有一點溼氣透了出來。  
這時維克多低笑了一聲再度坐起了身子，在退下了勇利的褲子與內褲的同時，勇利的性器也隨之彈跳了出來，像是在宣揚著自己存在般的挺立。  
「等等…維克多…」在勇利出聲制止的同時，維克多的手掌也已經覆蓋在他直挺的器官上，在沒有內褲的干擾之下，那帶著薄繭的手指傳來了一點粗糙的刺感，在有些刺痛的當下也帶來了另一種的歡愉。  
在維克多左手的套弄之下，一股強烈的酸麻感竄了上來，甚至在他下身某個隱密的部位開始痠軟，甚至產生了一種細細的搔癢感覺，勇利能感覺得到一股溼意正一點點的滲出。  
雖然已經記不起來了，但也許是第一次標記的過程之中，多少帶給勇利一些負面的影響，在查覺到自己身體的變化時，勇利開始有些害怕了起來，帶著些微哽咽的聲音，勇利顫抖的說著。  
「停下…維克多…我不要了。」  
「沒事的，勇利，我不會做到最後的。」維克多溫柔的說著，邊吻了吻勇利的眼角，但左手上的動作確沒有要停住的意思。  
在手裡的性器又脹大了一圈之後，維克多的手指輕輕的壓在頂端搓揉著，甚至刻意在鈴口的部分搔刮著，這讓勇利忍不住又挺起了腰肢動了起來，身理上的快感與心理上的不安不斷的分裂著勇利，這讓勇利有些無所適從，他把自己緊緊的扣在維克多的頸肩，感受著灼熱的快感不斷積聚在他的下身，最後一個挺腰，白濁的液體噴濺在維克多的手上，黑色的西裝褲上也染上了斑駁的白點。  
在情慾過後，勇利的肌膚上也都染上了一層紅暈，維克多有些愛憐的吻了吻勇利後頸的牙印，像是安撫一般摟著勇利的腰，把勇利往自己的懷裡摟了摟。  
等勇利的呼吸稍微平撫下來之後，維克多這才把人給翻了過去，當聽見維克多拉下了自己褲頭的拉鍊時，勇利的全身又開始緊繃了起來，察覺到勇利的不安，維克多緊貼在勇利背後，雙手環在勇利的腰部再一次柔聲的說著。  
「我不會進去的，所以不要怕好嗎？」  
這時候一個滾燙的觸感正頂在勇利的雙臀縫隙，從隱密的入口滲出來的液體正一點點的沾染在上頭，維克多知道勇利的身體並不排斥自己的進入，相反的因為標記的關係，甚至在期待著自己的入侵，但是維克多也知道，此時勇利的心裡卻是有著牴觸的。  
也許是在第一次標記的過程他們欠缺了什麼，所以在勇利的淺意識下留下了一種恐懼，身理與心理的感受像是兩種分開的情感，這樣的情況是維克多所不願意見到的，所以在勇利真的能接受他以前，他也不打算做到最後，在加上勇利不久前才撞到肚子過，現在做到最後也不太適合，於是維克多只能抬起了勇利的腰部然後攏緊了那雙修長的雙腿，接著在將自己硬挺的器官卡在大腿柔嫩的內側。  
在確認維克多真的不會進去到裡面的同時，勇利鬆下了一口氣，然後把自己給埋進了枕頭裡，試圖忽略掉身後的怪異的觸感，縱使沒有進到身體的內部，在大腿肌膚被滾燙器官摩擦過去的時候，卻也帶起了一股灼熱的維妙觸感。  
維克多甚至把性器緊貼在勇利的臀縫，在每一次抽插的時候都會刻意摩擦到後穴的入口，隨著這樣的動作傳來了火辣辣的灼熱感，一股從尾椎開始竄起的酸麻感也讓勇利忍不住的呻吟出聲。  
這時從後穴滴落的液體越來越多，甚至多到大腿都傳來了被摩擦的水聲，這讓勇利的耳朵瞬間都紅了起來，雖然對於自己Omega的身體會有這樣的反應，勇利並不意外，但是害羞還是有的。  
接著維克多加速的向前挺進，甚至在每一次頂到底的時候，他的性器還會擦過勇利性器的底端，這讓本來發洩過後沉靜的部位，硬生生的又因為維克多的動作而挺了起來。  
緊摟住勇利的腰肢，這時維克多突然一個使力把人給拉了起來，在臉頰脫離枕頭的懷抱時，勇利驚呼了一聲，接著整個人像是半跪著般跪在維克多的面前，而身後的撞擊力道似乎沒有因為這個動作而改變，反而有更加猛烈的趨勢。  
當勇利微微低下頭的時候，還可以看見維克多的性器從自己性器底端抽插的畫面，也許是太過於羞恥，勇利忍不住的叫喊了起來。  
「停下…啊！維…克多！」  
然而此刻維克多卻怎麼樣也無法停下，只能安撫似的在勇利耳邊輕聲的說著，「別怕，勇利，我愛你。」  
那句話像是魔咒一般讓勇利顫抖著身軀，像是積聚在胸口的情緒瞬間被化開的感覺，一聲高喊，勇利向前挺了腰身再度洩了出來，同時維克多也抓著勇利的腰用力的向前一挺，一聲低沉的顫抖聲，白濁的液體便染滿了勇利的下身。  
像是虛脫一般，勇利向後靠在維克多的身上，連一根手指頭都不想動似的任由維克多將自己給摟著，滴滴答答的液體染滿了兩人的下身，雖然並沒有進入到裡頭，但是被磨得通紅的大腿也好不到哪裡去。  
一股怪異的痠麻感頓時讓勇利有種闔不上雙腿的感覺，像是抗議一般，勇利輕輕的用手肘撞了撞維克多的腹部，然而力道太小的結果卻只是惹來維克多憐愛似的笑容，最後像是安撫一般，維克多吻了吻勇利後頸上的牙印，像是對待極為珍貴的物品般的仔細的吻著。  
在床上緩衝了一陣子之後，維克多這才把勇利整個打橫抱起抱進了浴室，在這時候維克多才退去了身上的衣物，直到剛才為止維克多僅僅只是拉下了褲頭的拉鍊，這又讓勇利升起了一種難為情的情緒。  
好在這樣的情緒也持續不了太久，在維克多的照料下，溫暖的熱水浸到了胸口，勇利微瞇著眼睛躺在維克多的身上，像是饜足的貓咪帶著慵懶的味道，這一刻他們就像對小情侶一樣，在不大的浴缸裡相擁著。  
等到勇利再次回神過來，自己已經穿上了乾淨的衣物躺在了床上，鼻息間都是維克多好聞又令人安心的味道，這讓他產生了一種前所未有的滿足感。  
看著那抵在自己額頭的胸膛，從那厚實的的肌肉裡傳來了低低的哼聲，那不知名的旋律卻意外的好聽，就在這樣的小調當中，勇利陷入了睡眠。  
似乎…他可以不用再害怕了。  
淺意識的自己對著自己說道。

你是為了什麼而標記我呢？  
在意識落入黑暗前，勇利想，也許他明白了自己害怕的原因。


End file.
